Christopher Pike (alternate reality)
---- Christopher Pike was a Starfleet officer who served as an instructor at Starfleet Academy during the 23rd century. He became the first captain of the during its launch in the crisis of 2258, before giving over command to . ( ) Biography Pike was born in Mojave on Earth. Sometime after 2233, Pike wrote a dissertation on the and the actions of its commanding officer, George Kirk, at the time of its destruction. By 2255, Pike was a captain serving as a recruiting officer for Starfleet Academy. He was at the Riverside Shipyard in Iowa when he encountered Kirk's son, , who was involved in a bar fight with several cadets under Pike's supervision. Pike dared Kirk to enlist in Starfleet in order to achieve more than his father. In 2258, Pike was assigned to command the new Federation flagship, the , on her maiden voyage. The voyage was brought forward after Earth received a distress call from , and Pike led a Starfleet taskforce to aid in the evacuation of the planet. Encountering the Romulan mining vessel Narada, Pike commanded the Enterprise in its first combat situation, before taking a shuttlecraft to the Narada at the demand of Nero, the Narada s captain. En route, Pike deployed James Kirk, and Chief Engineer Olson to the Narada s drill platform to disable it. He also promotes Spock to acting captain and Kirk to acting first officer. Pike was interrogated by Nero and his first officer, Ayel, as to the codes for Earth's planetary defenses. Initially resisting, Pike was subdued by use of a Centaurian slug, which forced him to reveal the information Nero wanted. Soon after, however, he was rescued by James Kirk and returned to the Enterprise. Even when weakened, Pike used a Romulan disruptor Kirk had acquired from Ayel to defend himself and Kirk when a Romulan attempted to prevent his escape. Following the successful conclusion of the mission, and the destruction of the Narada, Pike was promoted to Admiral, with James Kirk relieving him as captain of the Enterprise. Pike's injuries required him to use a wheelchair during the relief ceremony. ( ) Key dates *2258: **Captain of the **Promoted to Admiral Memorable quotes "Your father was captain of a starship for twelve minutes. He saved eight hundred lives, including your mother's and yours. I dare you to do better." :- Christopher Pike to James Kirk "Maximum Warp. Punch it." :- Christopher Pike s signature command for engaging warp drive "Is the parking brake on?" :- Christopher Pike to Hikaru Sulu, when the ship failed to warp to Vulcan with the rest of the Armada "Come with me. Kirk, you too. You're not supposed to be here, anyway." :- Christopher Pike assigns a landing party "Kirk, I'm promoting you to First Officer." "What?" "Captain? Please, I apologize, the complexity of human pranks escapes me." "It's not a prank, Spock. And I'm not the Captain... you are." :- Christopher Pike, James Kirk and Spock de:Christopher Pike (Neue Zeitlinie) fr:Christopher Pike (chronologie alternative) it:Christopher Pike (realtà alternativa) ja:クリストファー・パイク（新時間軸） nl:Christopher Pike (alternatieve realiteit) ru:Кристофер Пайк (альтернативная реальность) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (alternate reality) Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet flag officers Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel (alternate reality) Category:Memory Alpha articles related to Star Trek (film)